


just this one time

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Pride Month Smut [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bicurious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Not that kind of hot.”•In which you help Malia with her problem





	just this one time

“Malia this is summer school. Not sit on my bedroom floor and do nothing.” Y/n scolded. If Malia wanted to go onto senior year she had to do summer school and y/n was willing to help. “It’s just really hot.” Malia complained. “I’ll turn up the air conditioning again.” Y/n said standing up. Malia caught her hand before she could go anywhere. “Not that kind of hot.” She spoke. It took y/n a second but she made a small ‘oh’ sound. “Malia I don’t know how I can help. I’m not a guy.” Y/n spoke. “But your lesbian. You know how to get a girl off.” Y/n gave out a small laugh at Malia. “Malia you’re straight.” “Well actually I’m bicurious.” Malia mumbled.

Y/n took in a deep breath. “Look if you really need help I can but this can’t make thing awkward after this.” Y/n spoke. Malia nodded. “Please. I can’t pay attention with this ache.” Y/n helped Malia up and led her to her bed. “Lay down.” Y/n instructed. Malia did as she was told and y/n say besides her legs. Y/n unbutton Malia’s jeans and slid them down her legs. She tossed the jeans onto the ground and directed her attention to back to Malia’s core. Y/n looked to Malia one more time to see if she hand changed her mind. Malia told her to continue. Y/n slid Malia’s panties down her legs and tossed them with her jeans.

Y/n spread Malia’s legs and sat between them. She let her hot breath fan over Malia’s already dripping core. The mundane took her thumb to the werecoyote’s clitoris and started rubbing in slow figure eights. Malia let out a small moan at the sensation. Y/n gave small kitten lick to Malia’s core which caused her to squirm. Y/n held Malia’s hips down and pressed her mouth against her collect her arousal with ever lick and suck. 

Malia’s hands shot to y/n’s hair and held her closer. Y/n dipped her tongue into Malia swiping it up and down. “Fuck y/n.” Malia moaned out. Y/n focused her mouth on Malia’s clitoris and pushed a finger into Malia’s dripping heat. She slowly pumped it trying to find that certain spot. Y/n added another finger scissoring her. “Oh my god.” Malia moaned out. “I found it haven’t I?” Y/n asked looking at Malia. Her head was pushed back into the mattress and her eyes closed. 

Y/n curled her fingers into that spot making Malia moan every time. “Y/n, please go faster.” Malia begged. This was all about Malia’s release despite wetness pooling in her own panties at the sight of Malia falling apart under her. Y/n went faster repeatedly ramming into Malia’s g spot causing her body to shake. “Y/n I am so close.” She spoke finally opening her eyes. Y/n removed her fingers and quickly replaced it with her tongue. She spread Malia’s legs open wider so her tongue could go farther in. “This feels so good.” Malia moaned out with heavy panting. A few more pumps of y/n’s tongue and Malia came all over her mouth. Along with her tongue y/n pushed in two fingers to help Malia ride out her high. 

Y/n pulled away from Malia’s core, her face just dripping with Malia’s cum. “There you go Malia. No more ache.” Y/n spoke to wipe cum off her face. She looked back up at Malia who’s eyes were glowing blue. “Malia?” In a quick movement Malia pushed y/n down onto the bed. “I can smell your arousal y/n. You’re turned on from eating me out.” Malia’s eyes still glowed blue as she stared down at y/n. The mundane didn’t say anything. She gasped when she felt Malia’s hand dip into her underwear. Malia pressed around before pulling her finger out. It was covered in y/n’s juices. “I want to help you.” Malia insisted. 

Malia made her take off her shorts and underwear. She did so. Malia laid back on the bed. “Sit on my face.” Malia instructed. Y/n didn’t hesitate and let her leaking core hover over Malia’s face. The werecoyote got pretty impatient and grabbed the mundane’s hips and pulled her core to her mouth. Y/n let out a gasp as Malia wasted no time nipping and dipping her tongue into her. “How are you so good at this?” Y/n moaned slowly grinding herself onto Malia’s face. Malia hummed sending vibrations through her.

Y/n held onto her head board as Malia helped y/n rock her hips. She spread y/n’s core open more pushing her tongue in deeper. “Oh my god.” Y/n brought one of her hands down to rub her clitoris adding extra stimulation. “Malia I am so close.” Malia was really good at this for some odd reason. Malia growled into her core which sent her body shaking in orgasm. Malia didn’t stop though. She kept sucking and pushed a finger into y/n’s sore core. “Malia.” She panted. “Too much.” But Malia kept a firm grip to keep y/n against her. Y/n tried to wiggle away but it only cause more over stimulation. 

Malia pushed another finger in brushing her g spot. “Malia.” She whined. Malia kept hitting the spot which spurred more moans from y/n. Y/n came for a second time and this time Malia let her go. She laid back on bed panting for air. “Can we please keep doing that?” Malia asked cleaning y/n’s cum off her face with her thumb and sticking it in her mouth. “You had way too much fun with this.” Y/n commented sitting up. “Please y/n. I really like this. Plus im really hot again.” Malia begged. Y/n rolled her eyes and laid back down. “Give me a few minutes then sure.”


End file.
